Preston Packard
Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard is the main human antagonist in the 2017 adventure action film Kong: Skull Island, the second instalment in Legendary's MonsterVerse. He is a veteran soldier and leads the military group - the Sky Devils helicopter squadron - to explore Skull Island, an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean. After a majority of the expedition is killed suffering the wrath of Kong, a behemoth ape and the guardian of Skull Island, as well as rival apex predators known as Skullcrawlers, Packard slowly goes insane and begins a hunger to avenge his fallen comrades. He is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, who also portrays Jules Winnfield, Elijah Price in Unbreakable, Abel Turner in Lakeview Terrace, Stephen in Django Unchained, Frank Tenpenny in the video game GTA: San Andreas '', Richmond Valentine in ''Kingsman: The Secret Service and Mr. Barron in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. Kong: Skull Island Call to Mission Packard was in Vietnam when contacted by William "Bill" Randa, a Monarch representative to be the military escort to an unexplored island in the South Pacific, this when seeing the opportunity accepts the mission and prepares with his team. Exploring the Skull Island After crossing the storm to access Skull Island, Randa gives green light to use the seismic bombs and map the island, doing this Kong wakes up and begins to attack the helicopters of the exploration team, being the Packard of When giving the report of the mission realizes that many of his men have died because of Kong, while also watching as this kills its men and filling itself with anger, then it tells Randa pointed at him with a weapon that says everything to him What he knows and when he realizes it means a great threat he swears that he will not go without killing him. The Search for Bombs Packard heads towards the Sea Battalion the helicopter that had the seismic bombs and where Chapman found himself, after a long walk for the search of chapman are attacked by a giant spider, which assassinates to one of the members, and later They manage to reunite with the equipment of James and the survivors, Packard after a discussion they affirm that they go by chapman who already had been assassinated by a climb skull, arriving at the Valley of the death, where they are attacked by one of the climb skull and after A long battle reveals chapman's dog tags, even so packard decides to go for those bombs with his team and to end with Kong Hunting Kong and Final Showdown After having the seismic bombs, he ambushes to Kong, who was reunited with James Conrad, later this activates the bombs attracting his attention, Conrad to seeing this decides to go towards Packard to stop it, Kong goes towards the place of the ambush had Packard who had previously thrown oil in the lake, after a face-to-face confrontation, Packard sets fire to the lake, thus burning and injuring Kong, who remains on the ground. Putting explosive charges and about to detonate them, Conrad appears and confronts Packard Telling him that there were more things to worry about and Kong was not the threat, after a brief discussion appears Trepa skulls Leader, Conrad with the other soldiers and the survivors run and Packard remains determined to finish Kong off in a suicide bombing. Before he can detonate the explosives to kill off Kong, the ape crushes Packard. Gallery PackardPoster.png Packard3.png PrestonPackard.jpg Packard2.jpg PackardvsKong.jpg Category:Godzilla villains Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:King Kong villains Category:Military Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain